


Тройничок

by Ereni



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereni/pseuds/Ereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Скажи ему. Восемьдесят – и я согласен на тройничок».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тройничок

Она возникла откуда-то у Уэйда за спиной. Вообще-то там была стена, но ей это не помешало. Подошла, положила голову на красное плечо. Очень красное.   
\- Привет, милая, - Уэйд даже сейчас не мог заткнуться. – Я бы подал тебе руку, если бы мог ее найти.   
Тихий смешок.   
\- Она справа от тебя. Всего лишь нужно слезть с этой железки и обернуться, ты сразу ее увидишь.  
\- Действительно, что это я! Когда это такие мелочи мешали мне подать руку?  
\- Какого хрена, - пробормотал Питер. Его почему-то очень сильно тошнило. От красного цвета, от трескотни Дедпула, от капюшона незваной гостьи. Хотя с чего он вообще решил, что это женщина? Слова Уэйда еще ничего не доказывали.   
А еще никак не получилось встать.   
– Уэйд, - он попытался откашляться. - Это что. Прямая трансляция из твоей ебанутой головы?  
\- А ты не рад подключиться к моему каналу, Паучок? У меня ведь самые лучшие… лучшие… э… минутку. Заткнитесь, я сказал, дайте осознать масштаб проблемы! Дорогая? Дорогая, какого хера?  
Тень в капюшоне снова издала смешок. Звук, от которого Питера едва не блеванул. Делать это в маску совершенно не хотелось. Или маски на нем уже не было?   
Дедпул тем временем вытворял что-то тошнотворное с балкой, на которую был нанизан, как бабочка на иглу. Гостья с интересом следила за его телодвижениями, не пытаясь ни помочь, ни отодвинуться.   
Наконец Дедпул избавился от балки и повис на гостье всем, что от него осталось.   
\- Милая, - протянул он проникновенно. – Ты же знаешь, как я тебя люблю?   
\- Знаю, - новый смешок. Гостья качнулась. Черт возьми. Они танцевали.   
«Идиот», думал Питер, холодея. И еще: «Нужно срочно подняться».  
\- Ми-илая, - протянул Уэйд противно. – Не де-елай этого. Пожалуйста.   
\- Или что? – гостья, казалось, искренне забавлялась.   
\- Или я расстроюсь, буду плакать, у меня потекут сопли, в них заведутся мозговые слизни, мой великолепный интеллект пострадает, а в компании голосов появятся новые члены, которые не уживутся с предыдущими! Может даже одна из табличек станет розовой! Розовой! Я люблю розовый цвет, но Белый и Желтый совершенно не уважают тройнички!   
\- Но ты же любишь тройнички!  
\- Да! Нет! То есть - я обожаю тройнички, но милый невинный Паучок явно к такому не готов, ему еще не исполнилось восемнадцати! Может, подождем с хардкором, я не знаю – лет пятьдесят? Шестьдесят? Восемьдесят звучит просто отлично! Милая, не смотри на меня так! Я регенерирую, а Паучок, я уверен, даже в сто лет будет оставаться милой сладкой ягодкой, не хуже, чем сейчас! Верь мне! Я тебе врал когда-нибудь?   
Снова смех. Капюшон склоняется ниже, к изуродованному лицу. Уэйд тоже потерял свою маску, и почему-то от этого Питеру страшнее всего.   
Капюшон отстраняется. Губы Уэйда кажутся черными.   
Под капюшоном не видно совсем ничего.   
\- Дай-ка подумать…  
\- Нет, не отвечай! – Уэйд тараторит без остановки, будто боится хоть на секунду притормозить. – В любом случае этого не было, а если было то давно, неправда, в прошлой жизни и вообще не считается! А на самом деле я самый честный из твоих поклонников, честное слово, да, я так и сказал, честное, Желтый говорит, у него есть доказательства, со списком и примерами, да вот хоть Паучка спроси, он знает, каким я могу быть душкой, ой, то есть нет, лучше не спрашивай! Милая, я серьезно, не делай этого! Что, недостаточно жалобно? Нужно сделать более мерзкий тон? А как насчет делового разговора? Любой каприз, ты же меня знаешь, все, что только захочешь, луну с неба, пластинку Элвиса, розы, ты любишь розы, знаю, любишь, все что угодно, только давай отложим наше горячее тройное свидание! То есть я-то всегда за, но этот парень для тебя слишком молод, ты не согласна? Скажи, что ты согласна!  
Серебристый смех.   
\- Я тебя обожаю. Дорогой, я слышала все это миллионы и миллионы раз, но, пожалуй, из твоих уст оно звучит особенно мило.   
\- Что, неужели я умудрился быть банальным? Я этого не переживу! Хороший каламбур. Это не я сказал, это Желтый. У него отвратное чувство юмора. Милая, но все-таки, пойми, это же…  
\- Тшш, - говорит темнота, и Питер снова ничего не видит, потому что весь мир заслоняет черный капюшон.   
\- Тшш. Не волнуйся. Я просто хотела на него посмотреть. 

\- …ши!  
Питер моргает. В грудь будто залили горячего свинца через горло – хочется кричать и кашлять. Хотя, если бы это был свинец, кашлять было бы поздно.   
«Дедпул», думает Питер. «Его шиза заразна».   
\- Вот так, молодец, умница, малыш, держись. Мы уже почти на месте, ты будешь в порядке…   
Это Тони. Волнуется. Вокруг белое и зеленое, и куча проводов… машина скорой? Особый медицинский вертолет Старка?   
Питеру вдруг становится смешно и почти до слез обидно. Потому что Тони волнуется, и он, Питер, обмотан проводами и накачан лекарствами по уши, а Уэйд – наверняка – остался один. С оторванной рукой, дурацким железом повсюду и Черным Капюшоном. Его хоть с балки-то сняли?  
\- Не пытайся говорить, - лицо Тони расплывается перед глазами. Но Питер все равно пытается. – Вот же упрямый! Ну что ты такое важное хочешь сообщить, что не может подождать до завтра?  
Питер едва может дышать, кажется во рту у него и вовсе трубка, но он все пытается и пытается заставить упрямый рот слушаться. Потому что это важно.   
«Скажи ему. Восемьдесят – и я согласен на тройничок».

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку:  
> Смерть/Дэдпул/Спайдермен. Что угодно.


End file.
